My Boy is Wolf
by Sung JiMi
Summary: berawal dari pertempuran yang besar antara werewolf dan pasukan Black Peral. Mereka berperang untuk mempertahankan bangsa dan tempat mereka untuk saling menguasai wilayahnya. Saat perang berakhir tersisa 6 namja tampan yang bersasal dari werewolf hanya ke 6 namja itu yang bisa mengalahkan pasukan Black Peral. bagaimanakan nasibh para werewolf..? akan kah bisa mengalahkan nya?


My Boy Is Wolf

Pairing : Baekyeol or Chanbaek

Main cast : TAORIS,HUNHAN,KAID.O,SULAY,XIUCHEN

Genre : Romance,fantasy,OOC

Rate : T

Disclaimer : EXO pnya SM Entertaiment tapi Chanyeol itu milik saya *di tabok Baekhyun* T_T

At Haseoul in Victory High school

Author prov

Disebuah sekolah yang berisikan murid-murid yang berkualitas dan mempunyai IQ tinggi. Sekolahan ini penuh dengan persaingan natara siswa untuk mendapatkan nilai yang baik siapa yang bodoh akan di bully oleh orang yang pintar. Di bawah pohon terlihat haseorang yeoja yang sedang menyendiri sambil membaca buku pelajaran biologi. Banyak namja yang memperhatikannya dengan seksama tapi dia mengacuhkan nya.

"hai baekhyun-sii sedang apa kau disini...?" tanya haseorang yeoja yang baru datang membawa dua buah botol susu strawbery

"eh Xiumin eonni,hahah ani aku haya sedang baca buku untuk ulangan nati" jawab yeoja yang taadi berada di bawah pohon

"pelajaran Kim songsanim kah baek"

"ne eonni hehe"

"ohh... ya igo susu untuk mu" kata Xiumin sambil menyodorkan susu kotak itu

"eh...gumowo eonni" jawab baekhyun dengan malu-malu ia pun meminum susu pemberintan dari Xiumin

"eh baek sebntar lagi masuk, ayo kita masuk"

"ne...eonni kaja" merekapun berjalan meninggalkan pohon itu menuju kelasnya

At Amerika

"hyung benarkah kita kan pindah ke korea...?" tanya haseorang namja yang berkulit tan

"ne...kita harus pindah bagaimanapun juga sekarang keberadaan kita akan di ketahui oleh kelompok itu " jawab haseorang namja yang berwajah angelic

"haiss...susah sekali ya jadi kita harus pindah-pindah temapat terus kaya kucing saja" celoteh haseorang namja yang bermuka kotak

"hembb...baiklah sekarang kalian bereskan barang-barang kalian katrena kita akan berangkat 3 jam lagi" perintah haseorang namja yang berwajah angelic

"nee" jawab kelima 5 orang kecuali 2 orang

"cihh...menyusahkan saja" decih haseorang namja tampan yang tinnginya rata-rata

"itulah hidup kita yeol" timpal haseorang namja lagi yang tidak kalah tingginya dengan namja yang di panggil yeol itu

At haseoul

Baekhyun prov

Huh hari ini sangat melelahkan setelah mengikuti pelajaran kim sonsaenim membosankan memang tapi mau bagai mana lagi yang namanya anak sekolah harus menerima semua pelajaran.

"umma,appa aku pulang" teriak Bekyun sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"..."

Hah percuma aku tau pasti umma dan appa belum pulang dari kerjanya hah ini lah sebabnya aku ingin tinggal di asrama berasama teman-teman mengehmbuskan nafas ku kasar

"ehh nona sudah pulang tuan dan nyoya sedang pergi ke acara pernikahan teman nya kalo Luhan nona ia sedang mengikuti les" jelas haseorang maid di rumah ku

"emm...baiklah akku mengerti" jawab ku malas aku langsung pergi ke kamafr ku untuk menistirahatkan pikiran ku sejenak lama-kelaman aku semakin mengantuk dan akhirnya aku menutup mata.

At bandara Icheon

6 namja yang keluar dari pintu bandara dan menaiki sebuah mobil van berwarna hitam yang sudah siap mengantar mereka

"ya hyung kita belum sampai nanti saat kita suadh di..." kata-katany tergantung "di asrama Victory Higih school" sambung Suho

"mwo apa hyung kita akan tinggal di asrama...andwe aku tidak mau kita beli apartemen saja hyung akku tidak mau pasti banyak orang-orang yang tidak berguna" protes Kai

'ne hyung bisakah kita beli apartemen saja" sambung Sehun

"hah baik lah kita akan beli apartemen" jawab pemimpin mereka

"yey..." sorak mereka bertiga

"yakk Flame, Flaigh kenapa kalian dari tadi hanya diam" bentak suho

"hah hyung sanagt tidak berguna hyung mperdebatkan hal sepele itu hyung lebih baik diam dari pada hrus bicara terus seperti si item intu" timpal haseorang namja tinggi putih

"nei" samabung haseorang namja yang tak kalah tingginya

"yakk Flame hyung bisakah kau tidak memanggil ku item" protes kai

"yakk kamjong terima saja nasib muu tidak ada yang mau dengan mu kamjong" ejek Flame

"yakk hyung sangat menyunggung saat sampai nanti ayo kita bgertanding kekuatan" tantang kai

"okk ku tunggu jangan menangis jika kau kalah nei"

"tidah akan dan ohh ya akan ku buktikan satu lagi saat di sekolah nanti aku yakin aknm mendapatkan yeoja chingu sang cantik"

"What ever"

Baekhyun prov

"huwaa anndwe aku telat" taku erteriak menggunakan suara 8 oktaf ku mebuat semua orang yang ada di meja makan kaget mendengar teriakan ku

"Baek bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak suara 8 oktaf mu membuat telinga ku tuli" omel Luhan sang eonni aku yang plng cantik

"heheheh mian lu-eonni aku ada tambahan kelas hari ini eonni jadi aku tidak boleh terlamabat" jawabnya singkat "eonni,appa,umma aku berangkat bye" pamit ku kepada umma, appa, dan eonni ku. aku langsung berlali meninggalkan rumah 'hah andaikan aku bsa bawa motor atau mobil pasti tidak akan seperti ini menunggu bus sangat lama huwaa eotoke'gerutu ku dalam hati. samapai akhirnya aku menyetop bus yang memebawa aku kesekolahan saat sampai aku di sekolahan aku pun langsung turun dari bus ku lihat pint gerbang sekolahan ku akan di tutup

"ANDWEEEEE..." teriak ku

Aku berhasil masuk aku pun lari dengan tergesa-gesa sampai pada akkhirnya

BRUKK

Aku menabrak sehaseorang yang sanagt kuat sampai aku tepental yang aku tabrak hanya diam saja tidak bergerak atau jatuh

"aduhh appo..." rintih ku

"yakk kalo jalan pake mata jangan senekanya nyeleonong emang ini jalan pnya nenek mu apa " omel namja tampan itu aku pun mendongakkan kepala agar bisa melihat muka namja yang aku tabrak tadi dia sangat tinngi dan tampan

"ahh miaane...aku memang salah tapi kau juga mengapa jalan di tengah kan bisa di pinngir" alansan ku

"yakk suka-suka aku dong"

"ya udah kalo kaya gtu suka-suka aku juga lahh nabrak huh sudah lah aku mau masuk tidak ada gunanya aku berdebat dengan namja seperti mu menenyebalkan tau" bentak qw aku pun peergi dari hadapan nya untuk menuju kekelas

"dasar yeoja aneh..."

Saat sampai di kelas aku langsung duduk di belakang kkyungsoo team ku seangkatan ia sangat canti memiliki mata yang bula dan bibir yang sekxy menurut pada namja ia juga pintar

"ya kyungsoo-ah kau sudah mengerjakan PR dari jung songsaenim" tanya ku pada kyungsoo

"hem nde waeyo baek"

"hembb,aku lupa mengerjakan PR ku tadi malam aku ketiduran soal nya aku sangat lelah sudah berlatih vocal untuk bulan depan"

"oo nde gure igo buku MTK nya"

"ehh gomawo kyungsoo-ah"

Belum lama jung songsaenim datang

"annyong anak-anaka" sapanya denga suara yang khas bapak-bapak "nde selamat pagi songsanim" jawab nak-anak serempak

"hari ini kalian ketambahan teman baru. ia baru pindah dari Amerika kemaren,ya kalian anak baru masuk" panggil jung sonsaenim tak lama kemudian munculah tiga orang yang sangat tampan satu berkulit seputih susu, satu orang berkulit tan, satu yang plng tinggi berkulit putih

"mwo kaukan" tanya ku kaget

"annyonghaseo Kim jongin immida kalian bisa memanggil ku KAI"

"annyonghaseo Oh Sehun immida"

"annyongahaseo park Chanyeol immida"

"ya kalian langsung ambil tempat duduk dimana pun yang kalian suka

"ne gumawo songsdaenim" ucap namja yang berkulit tan

Mereka pun duduk tepat di sebelah kanan ku dan langsung mebuka buku nya aku memperhatika mereka bertiga dan berhenti pada namjaa yang aku tabrak tadi di lorong sekolah 'hah kenapa dia harus duduk di samping ku sihh'gerutu ku dalam hati

"byun baekhyun perhatikan depan jangan perhatikan murid baru"

"ne songsanim" aku pun langsung memalingkan muka ku dari mereka bertiga karena tidak ada yang membalas senyuman ku kecuali si Kim jongin diaa membalas senyuman ku.

Author PROV

Tingg...tingg...tingg...

Bunyi bel berbunyi para siswa langsung menghambur keluar untuk meninggalkan kampus karena semua pelajaran sudah mereka lewati. Saat Baekhyun akan melewati lorong ia langsung di terjang oleh beberapa siswa yang berteriak dan berlari

"KYAAAAA...CHANYEOL OPPA"

"CHANYEOL OPPAAA sarangheee"

"KYAAA CHANYEOL OPPA..." itulah suara riuh yang baekhyun dengar dan ia sedang berdiri tetapi kaiknya terlalu sakit karena tdi di tabrak oleh banyak siswa sampai sebuah tangan terulur di depan baekhyun baekhyun pun mendongkakan untuk melihat siapa yang mengulurkan tangan nya baerapa terkejutnya ia melihat pemandanga yang ada di depan nya

"Gwencana,Nona" tanya nya dengan suara berat nya dan wajah stonic nya

"ah gwencana Chanyeol-sii" jawab baekhyun dengan sedikit malu baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan orang yang tak lagi adalah Chanyeol dapat baekhyun rasakan tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"aaaakkkhhh..." rintih baekhyun

Tanpa babibu lagi Chanyeol langsung menposisikan jongkok di depan baekhyun

"eh Chanyeol-sii untuk apa aku tidak apa"

"tsk...manusia memang menyebal kan" gerutu Chanyeol karena merasa ia tidak mendapat respon Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan menggendong paksa Baekhyun ala brindal styile

"yakkk,Chanyeol-sii apa yang kamu lakukan turun kan aku" teriak baekhyun namun tidak di respon oleh Chanyeol ia masih tetap berjalan menuju UKS sesamai di UKS chanyeo langsung menidurkan baekhyun ke ranjang UKS tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan munculah sesoso yeoja manis yang mempunyai dimple saat ia tersenyum

"annyongahaseo..." sapanya kepada Chanyeol ia membalas dengan sedikit memebrikan senyum

"omona...ya bekkii apa yang terjadi pada mu hah kenapa kau bisa masuk ke UKS siapa yang memebuat mu celaka akan ku bunuh dia yang memebuat kau celaka" cehan lay

"heheheehehhe...gwencana eonni hanya sedikit terkilir saja untung saja ada chanyeol-sii" tunjuk baekhyun namun chanyeol hilang begitu saja

"hah kemana chanyeol-sii"

"ehh maksudmu yang tadi itu ya ia kemana ya"

"ahhh mola mungkin sudah keluar" tidak mau pikir panjang lay pun langusng mengobati luka baekhyun dan memapah baekhyun untuk pulan

Author prov end

Baekhyun PROV

Hari ini sangat melelahkan setelah aku mendapatkan luka cedera di kaki kanan ku dan pikiran ku masih melayang 'bagai mana bisa chnayeol keluar tanpa ada suara pintu apa ia menghilang tapi ia kan manusia tidak mungkin bisa menghilang begitu saja ? ahhh molla, molla lebih baik aku tidur saja mungkin tidur akan lebih baik'batin ku setelah kucoba pejamkan mata akhirnya aku bisa tidur pulas karena mungkin kelelahan.

Baekhyun Prov end

Author prov

Sementara di sebuah rumah yang megah nan indah dengan berhiasakan lampu taman yang menyala terang memnuat kesan indah dengan kontras warna crem muda membuat rumha itu seakan ada cahaya nya

"wow aku lihat tadi kau menolong seorang gadis yang terjatuh" ledek seorang namja yang mempunyai muka datar

"memangnya kenapa" cerocos chanyeol

"ngga sii hahahahah aku Cuma takut kau jatuh cinta sama dia itu sangat di larang"

"hah siapa juga yang suka dengan nya hah itu bukan style ku kau tau itu kan sehun"

"ne hyung" mereka pun kalut dengan pikiran masing-masing

Semtara di dapur

"chen tolong panggilkan semua makanan sudah siap" perintah haseorang namja yang berwajah angelic

"nde suho hyung" balas suara cempreng ia pun segera larri dan mencari ara hyung nya

"mengapa harus repot-repot aku panggil saja dengan ini" celotehnya sambil memegang sebuah kalung yang berbandul matahari

ZINGGGG

Tak lama kemudia muncul sebuah cahaya merah keluar dari kalung itu dan langsung lenyap entah kemana

Ditaman

ZINGGGG

Kalung yang di pakai oleh dua orang insan yang sedang melamun langung sadar dari lamunannya dan langsung memegang kalung yang dipakainya

'hyung waktunya makan ' suara yang keluar dari kalung itu

"hah hyung kurasa sicempreng memanggil kita"

"ne hune menyebalkan sekali kalau begitu kajja"mereka pun berdiri dan dalam sekejap mereka hilang tanpa mera sadari sehaseorang tengah mengamati mereka dari atas pohon

"ohh rupanya para werwolf itu tinggal di kota ini menarik" kata orang berjubah hitam itu "dengan kabr ini pasti majesty sangat senang hahahaah"sambungnya dan tak beberapa lama ia terbang dengan jubahnya

Author prov end

Chanyeol Prov

Entah mengapa sedari tadi siang aku merasa ada yang mengaawasi ku dari belakang tapi siapa yang mengawasi ku mungkinkah mereka tapi tidak mungin mereka telah kalah dan tidak bisa mengetahui keadaan para werwolf 'besok adalah bulan purnama mungkin aku akan lepas kendali mungkin sebaiknya aku menghindar dulu dari baekhyun nona karena Aku tidak mau ia menjadi korban ku,eh kenapa malah baekhyun nona yangt terseret memangnya aku siapanya baekhyun nona pacar bukan, teman baru ketemu sekalih ahh molla aku mulai pusing'gerutun ku aku pun memejamkan mata ku untuk tidur tapi

"umma,appa jangan pergi"

"anio sayang umma dan appa harus pergi umma dan appa akan mengirim mu ke rumah guru ying umma yakin kamu akan dirawat olehnya"

"anio umaa aku tidak mau biarkan aku ikut bergabung melawanya umma"

"umma akan menjemputmu nati jadi pergilah nak"

"umaaa..."

"UMMMAAAAAA" teriaku secara tiba tiba dan aku langsung terbangun dari tidurku sampai sebuah suara pintu terbuka dan suho hyung lah yang muncul

"chanyeoll-ah gwencana" tanya suho namja itu

"hyung bayang-bayang itu muncul lagi hyung entah mengapa hyung aku...aku...takut..." rengek ku

"shhhttt...uljima yeol aku akan menjaga mu ok janga takut"

"aku harus segera mendapatkan jantung manjsty agar misiku selesai"

"neii...aku kan membantu mu yeol"

"guwawo hyung"aku langsung memeluk suho hyung dengan erat haseolah takut kehilangan orang yang paling penting di dalam hidup ku,ya semejak aku kecil aku telah hidup bersama suho hyung sampai umurku 14 tahun dan saat itu aku mengenal banyak orang yang masuk ke dalam perguruan ying saat sebelum kedatangan Chen, Sehun, dan Kai aku menjadi anggota yang paling muda dari mereka semua tapi semua itu berubah smenjak kedatangan 4 namja itu hah walapun seperti itu aku tetep di anggap mereka sebgai dongsaeng yang baik dan mereka juga selalu melindungi ku tapi aku takan melupakan dongsaeng ku juga karena bagaimana pun aku adalah hyung nya, " aku takan melupakan mereka semua walau pada akhirnya aku harus..."

"yeol...kau di panggil oleh Sehun"

"eh ne hyung" aku segera keluar dari kamar untuk menemui Sehun,aku berjalan ke taman belakang karena memeang Sehun memntia ku untuk bertemu di sana itu adalah tempat favoritku, Sehun, Kai.

"yak...wind mengapa memanggil ku" panggil ku sambil menyebut nama asli Sehun

"yakk..hyung sudah aku bilang berapa kali jangan memeanggil nama itu, aisss" omelnya

"hahahaha...mian Sehunee waeyo kau memanggil ku hemb..?" tanya ku pada sehun

"ani hyung kau merasa tidak kemarin waktu di taman kau merasakan ada yang mengikuti kita dari belakang" tanya Sehun

"mwoo...kau merasakan nya juga Hune aku kira hanya diriku yang merasakannya ternyata perasaan mu peka juga" ledek ku

"aiisss...hyung aku serius hyung apa mungkin dia anggota Black Pr..."

"stoop Hune aku tidak mau dengar kata menjijikan itu Hune sebaiknya kita persiapan untuk bulan purnama besok kau kan Werewolf baru jadi kendalikan emosimu okk"

"hah...baik lah hyung miane.."

"ani gwencana Hune kaja kita masuk" ajak ku sambil menarik Sehun agar masuk kerumah karena aku merasa ada yang ganjil di luar sini 'semoga saja bukan dia'kata ku dalam hati.

Chanyeol Prov end

At Mension yang megah

"hyung dari mana" tanya seorang namja berjubah hitam polos

"apa oppa menemukan sesuatu oppa" sambung seorang yeoja yang entah dari mana munculnya

"anii...beby aku mempunyai kabar baik untuk majesty" jawab lelaki bejubah merah "max bisa kau tolong aku hubungi majasty untukku"sambungnya

"ne...akan ku laksanakan hyung" jawab namja yang berjubah hitam

"oppa jangan buat aku penasaran oppa" manja yeoja yang di panggil beby

"hahahah ani beby nanti kau juga tau beby" jawabnya

"hyung majesty sedang menunggu mu di ruang pribadinya" suara namja yang tadi menghilang

"nek max thank you my brother" pujinya sambil berjalan kearah sebuah ruangan yang berpintu perak

"permisi majesty" sapanya

"hah,,masuklah aku tlah menunggu mu" jawab seseorang dari dalam ruangan itu dengan hati-hati namja itu lalu menemukan sesosok namja yang sedang di temani oleh seorang yeoja yang berparas canatik

"apa yang embuatmu ingin bertemu ku hembb" tanya namja misterius itu

"manjsty saya mempunyai kabar baik untuk anda"

"..."

"saya telah menemukan para werewolf itu"

"hembb...benarkah kau tak berbohong"

"untuk apa aku berbohong majasty"

"baiklah akan ku utus kau,max dan junsu untuk membunuhnya" perintah namja yang di sebut manjasty "max,junsu bisa kau datang kesini" sambung namja itu tak berapa lama datanglah seorang namja dan yeoja dari pintu itu

"ku utus kalian untuk mengawasi para werewolf itu"

"baik manjesty akan saya laksanakaan" jawab mereka bertiga

"bagus hahahahahhahah tamatlah riwayatmu werewolf hahahahha"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. TBC...

Hahahhaha maaf yah ini ff pertama ku bayak teyponya banget aku mnta rivewnya ya


End file.
